


Communication

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Actress!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Interview, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: HIII!!! So, I really enjoy your writings, and since requests are open, I was wondering if I could request a Grant Gustin imagine? It could be like the reader and he are in an interview and they are being asked questions about how they stayed a couple for so long and how often they are apart given their schedules, and it just be fluffy? It’s a weird request, but it’s been in my mind, and I couldn’t think of a better writer to ask to put it into actual words than you, and yeah… :) thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some adorable Grant Gustin fluff. This request was the reason I decided to try writing an actor fic. Hope ya’ll like it!

Grant and Y/N were walking the red carpet together but they weren’t side by side the whole time. Grant was the star of a TV show and Y/N had just starred in her third franchise movie. They both had interviews to do, questions to answer.

Grant’s talking to someone from Buzzfeed, answering their questions about The Flash and the next season and what it’s like working with his co-stars. They’re routine questions, things he’s answered before, ever since the show started. The only difference is the next season arc and that Grant has more embarrassing stories about Carlos to share.

“Alright so real quick, I was wondering if you’d be up to answering some fan questions?” the Buzzfeed reporter asks, pulling out some index cards. Grant smiles graciously.

“Oh yeah, go for it!” he responds.

“Ok, so some of them are anonymous. Here’s one that isn’t. Jessica M. asked, Grant, what is the first thing you do after a day of filming?”

Grant actually takes the time to think about it. “It depends on the filming schedule but I usually end up in my trailer or back at my apartment in Vancouver. I tend to crawl into bed and pass out.”

“Oh, do you like your apartment in Vancouver?” the interviewer asks. Grant chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

“Ah, you know, it’s alright. Just like my trailer on set, I’ve made it my own place with my stuff but it doesn’t really compare to my home back in LA. I miss that place. My dogs miss their backyard and I miss chilling out with Y/N.”

“That’s right, you and Y/N have been together for a while, huh?” Grant smiles fondly, casting his glance over to his left where about ten feet away, Y/N is being interviewed. God, she looks gorgeous in that blue dress. She’s wearing a necklace and earrings he bought her last month. She notices him staring right away and she smiles, waving at him.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for about 2 years now,” he answers. “We’re really happy.” The interviewer looks down at their index cards for more questions.

“That’s great! And actually since we’re speaking about you and Y/N, it looks like we’ve got some questions about the two of you.” Grant allows it, thinking that if it gets to personal he’ll say so or he’ll deflect it. “Someone who wanted to remain anonymous asked, how did you meet Y/N and what is your favorite thing about her?” The first answer is pretty common knowledge but he’s thinking he could share something new.

“We met on the set of a TV movie. We had lots of scenes together so we did a lot of rehearsing and became really good friends. And I…” Grant chuckles, flashing a big grin that makes the interviewer excited. He’s talking with his hands too which means they’re keeping the microphone out of the way. “We were supposed to do some onscreen kissing and I had this huge crush on her. I was really nervous about rehearsing for that, because some actors don’t rehearse for kissing until they’re on set. I suggested that we do rehearse it because we were both ridiculously nervous and I was pretty sure she liked me too. So we were going over our lines in my trailer but I was messing up and finally I just kissed her! But it was at the wrong part of the scene so she wasn’t ready!”

“No way!” the interviewer laughs.

“Yeah! I know. It was hilarious but I love that it happened that way because it was a genuine first kiss between the two of us and not between two characters.”

“And your favorite part about her?” the interviewer reiterates.

“Oh yeah, I don’t know! I obviously love everything about her! She’s an amazing cook. She’s so funny which means she also has the best laugh and smile. I will say I love her eyes though. They got my attention,” he snaps his fingers, “like that. I was hooked the second she looked at me.”

“Aww that’s so sweet!” the interviewer gushes and Grant laughs, covering his blushing cheeks. “Another anonymous person also asked about you and Y/N they wanted to know who’s the better cook? Who has the best taste in movies? What’s your favorite food that she makes? And who’s the better hiker?” The interviewer just fires off all of these questions and Grant is blown away.

“Where did these questions come from?!” he laughs. Better hiker? That’s oddly specific. “Can I see that card?” he asks, shaking his head and laughing in disbelief. The interviewer hands it over, giggling. “Hey! I know this handwriting!” Grant blurts out.

He turns to find Y/N finishing up with her interview. He runs over and grabs her hand bringing her back to the spot where he’d been standing with the Buzzfeed reporter and camera.

“What are you trying to do? Spy on me? Trick me?” Grant laughs. Y/N is laughing too, having been caught. She’s got her hands pressed to his chest and she’s resting her head on his shoulder. He holds her close while he holds up the index card. “Fine. I’ll answer them.” Grant sets Y/N in front of him. Standing behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist and hands her the index card. He reads over her shoulder. “I already said Y/N is the better cook. I’m better at picking our date night movies. She’s really good at making steak and roasted red potatoes! And I am _totally_ the better hiker!” Y/N tosses her head back and laughs. “This girl wishes our hikes were like 15 minutes long! She loves to complain even though she always enjoys them anyways.”

“And now that we’ve got Y/N here! Grant, are you just so excited for Y/N and her most recent projects?”

Grant nods, “Oh I’m so happy for her! She’s such an amazing actress and she deserves to be in the spotlight. She works really hard doing what she does.” He squeeze her around the waist again. She turns her head to look up at him and he kisses her forehead.

“The schedules have to be difficult for you guys though right? Filming movies and TV shows don’t exactly line up.” Grant nods his agreement.

“It’s definitely tough,” Y/N answers.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of late night phone calls, texts, and face-timing.”

“I try to fly out and visit him any chance I get though,” Y/N adds.

“What do you think makes your relationship work so well, given your careers? What do you do that keeps it together after 2 years?”

“Communication is a serious part of any relationship,” Y/N says. “And it’s played an even more important role in ours. We have to make a lot of compromises to make it work with our careers but it’s all worth it, being with the one you love and doing what you love too,” she says. Grant nods his agreement.

“We make the most of the time we get to spend together,” Grant adds. “Cherish every moment.”

“And do you guys think that an extra special, cherishable moment might be in the near future?” the interviewer asks, winking at Grant and his girlfriend. Y/N giggles and looks up expectantly at Grant. He’s turning red again.

“Uhh..haha um…I don’t know…we’ll just have to wait and see. Y/N’s birthday is coming up and so is our anniversary _and_ a break in our schedules. I might just have to look into getting her something to match these,” he gently touches Y/N’s necklace and her earrings. “Maybe a ring?”

Y/N is giggles while Grant says his goodbye to the interviewer. He holds her hand the rest of the night, his thumb rubbing smooth circles over the back of her left hand and running over her knuckles. He may spend a little more time touching her left ring finger.


End file.
